Lonely Shadow
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ninguém nunca perguntou a Nate River se ele queria ser Near. Simplesmente lhe disseram que ele sucederia L se fosse capaz. Near's PoV - oneshot


Death Note não me pertence, mas nas minhas fics eu faço o que quiser com os personagens uu

_**Lonely Shadow**_

_Eu não era ninguém quando isso tudo começou. _

_Eu tentei me resgatar das cinzas ao descobrir o que havia acontecido, mas tudo o que consegui, foi o vazio._

_O vazio que me corrói de dentro para fora. Assim como os vermes corroem o que restou dos mortos._

_E era assim que eu me sentia. Morto e Vazio._

_E eu nunca soube quem era._

_O meu nome era apenas um traço do que eu realmente fui no passado._

_Eu era apenas o número um dentro de uma turma de gênios._

_Mas de que isso importava se eu nunca saberia que eu realmente era?_

_Todos pensam que eu era O grande gênio porque eu queria sê-lo._

_Mas estavam __**todos**__ enganados._

_Eu só era O grande gênio porque queriam que eu fosse. Porque eu não me lembrava de ser nada além disso. _

_E eu sequer sabia quem era Nate River._

_Eu só sabia quem era Near._

_Do passado de Nate River, eu só me lembrava da neve branca. A neve branca que se tornou rubra em uma única noite._

_E depois disso..._

_Eu só sabia de Near, O grande gênio._

_Near era o exemplo perfeito do sucessor de L. _

_E havia apenas uma pessoa que podia competir com Near. _

_E esta pessoa era Mello._

_E este tal de Mello era a única pessoa que fazia Near se sentir um pouco Nate River._

_Porque, das poucas coisas que eu sabia sobre Nate River, uma delas era que ele havia sido feliz._

_E Mello fazia Near feliz pelo simples fato de estar ali para competir com ele._

_Near foi criado com o único intuito de suceder a L._

_E ninguém nunca perguntou a Nate River se ele queria ser Near._

_Simplesmente lhe disseram que o seria e que sucederia L se fosse capaz._

_E Nate River sentia ódio por ser Near._

_E descontava esse ódio nos brinquedos._

_E eu sabia que Nate River só continuava sendo Near porque não havia outro propósito em sua vida._

_E o propósito da vida de Near era suceder L. Porque não havia outra coisa a fazer senão suceder L._

_E por isso Near tinha ódio de L._

_Porque toda sua vida estava centrada em substituir um detetive que ele sequer conhecia a face._

_E quando Near finalmente o conheceu, sentiu ainda mais ódio._

_Porque aquele tal de L se parecia com ele em muitas coisas. _

_E também se parecia com aquele tal de Mello em algumas coisas._

_E eu só sabia disso tudo, porque eu era Near._

_E quando L morreu, eu tive que sucede-lo. _

_E ninguém nunca me perguntou se eu queria realmente sucede-lo. Eu apenas o fiz._

_Só que eu fiquei sozinho, porque Mello quis fazer as coisas ao modo dele._

_E tudo o que me restou de Mello, foi uma fotografia._

_E de Nate River não me restou nada senão o nome._

_E de L me restou o caso Kira. _

_E o caso Kira, para mim, era como um jogo._

_E era nos jogos que eu gostava de descontar toda a minha fúria por ser Near e não Nate River._

_E quando as peças do caso Kira começavam a fazer nenhum sentido, Mello fez as coisas do jeito dele._

_E então eu recebi a pior notícia da minha vida como Near._

_Alguém me disse que Mello estava morto._

_E como Nate River, eu gostaria de ter gritado, esperneado e chorado._

_Mas como Near, eu fui indiferente. _

_Como Near, eu analisei tudo com frieza e encaixei as peças do quebra-cabeças._

_Mas foi com o nome Nate River que eu finalizei o caso Kira, achando o verdadeiro culpado._

_E então eu senti ainda mais ódio por ser Near._

_Porque Near podia ser capaz de viver sozinho, mas não era capaz de fazer nada sem ajuda._

_E foi então que eu decidi não ser mais Near._

_E agora eu sou apenas L._

_E, como Near, eu tenho ódio por ser L._

_Porque agora, mais do que nunca, eu sou apenas a sombra de alguém que já está morto. E assim eu viverei o resto dos meus dias, até que surja um novo Near para me substituir._

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente, eu não sei de onde tirei essa idéia maluca. As primeiras frases vieram e foram se formando e está aí o resultado.

A música que eu ouvi fazendo essa fic foi Lonely Day do System of a Down. Eu não curto muito a banda, mas tem algumas músicas muito lindas. Essa eu recomendo.

Eu não sei se a fic ficou boa. Eu tenho noção de que o Near ficou _muito_ OOC.

Mas eu até gostei do resultado.

Um Near que odeia tudo. Quem diria?

Reviews são bem aceitos!


End file.
